Happy Birthday, Hermione Granger
by DawnWildar
Summary: It's Hermione's birthday, and Ron wants to make it her best one yet. With a little help from our favorite blonde! One-Shot. SMUT.


"Good morning, honey," said Hermione to Ron as he came down the stairs of their house. It had been five years since the battle of Hogwarts, and everyone knew they were going to end up married, so they just had moved in together before that. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute. Would you like some orange juice till then?"

Ron, who was generally very enthusiastic in his praise for Hermione's Cooking Charms, didn't reply.

"Is something wrong? I could tell something was bothering you last night as well," said Hermione.

"Hermione, I don't know how to say this, I love you, but I have something to tell you. You may not like it at all."

"What is it, Ron?" asked Hermione, worry making her heartbeat faster. "Are you in any trouble? Is it work?"

"No, nothing like that. But you know how I have been going round to the pub for a drink with my mates, well that isn't where I've been going."

"Are you having an affair?" asked Hermione, anxiety marring her pretty face.

"Of course not, I would never do that. I love you. But well, it's just that I think I'm falling for someone else too. Nothing's happened between us, don't worry!" said Ron, when he saw that Hermione's face had crumpled with tension. "But, well I'll just spit it out then, I'm bisexual."

Hermione's face looked blank, as if she did not comprehend the meaning of his words. She dropped the mug of tea she was holding on the floor, which shattered, its contents spilling everywhere. Ron quickly pointed his wand and muttered " _Scourgify"_ and " _Reparo_ " to clean up the mess. "Hermione, I know this is coming as a shock to you, but I have been battling with this in my head for a long time, and then one night I met him at the pub, and the whole thing just came out. He has helped me come to terms with my sexuality, I can't believe we thought he was a foul git."

"Hermione, say something please, I will never stop loving you, just know that, but I really like him, and you may come to like him too. We can make it work. Hermione?" pleaded Ron.

"Who is it, who is this bloke?" said Hermione abruptly.

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione tried to speak, but no words came out. Then suddenly she said, "I need to think." And she ran up the stairs.

The soft sunlight hit her face, and Hermione awoke, opening her eyes. She relished the feel of the soft bed that she laid on, and stretched her arms. Sleeping naked was really the best. She saw that she was alone on the bed, and after catching a few more moments on the bed on the lazy Sunday morning, she swung her legs off the bed and stood up. She grabbed a shirt lying around, closing a couple of buttons randomly, and padded to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Just as she had rinsed her mouth and turned to leave the bathroom, a pair of strong arms swept her off her feet, and carried her to the bed.

"Happy Birthday, love," said Ron as he laid her down. He pressed his lips to hers, and Hermione opened her mouth as his tongue licked her bottom lip. Ron deepened the kiss, and Hermione felt her heart racing up. Ron broke the kiss, only to nuzzle her neck. He unbuttoned Hermione's shirt, revealing her firm breasts, and then he stood up. Swiftly, he pulled off his shirt, and dropped his trousers and pants in one fell swoop. He gave a little shimmy as Hermione giggled. He kissed her ankle, then pressed his body to her, his chest connecting with her stomach. He dragged up his body tantalisingly, skin to skin, and Hermione felt a frisson of excitement as his cock came in contact with her moist entrance.

But then the contact broke, and he seemed to be more interested in kissing Hermione, as he showered her in kisses, leaving no part of her face untouched. He sucked and nipped like a crazed man, probably leaving marks on her shoulders and neck. But her pussy seemed to be yearning for some attention. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach, and she smiled despite herself. "This is a nice birthday present to wake up to," she said. Ron grinned, and said, "You have no idea about the present we have in store for you." " _We_?" asked Hermione. But Ron silenced her by capturing her lips again.

And then, she felt two warm hands on her ankles, and then someone was pushing her legs apart. "Draco," breathed Hermione. Draco didn't say anything, but then Hermione felt a warm breath over her pussy, and a tingle ran up her spine.

Draco's wet mouth captured her lips, _down there_ , and Hermione let out a moan. Draco's expert mouth worked on her clit, sucking and blowing. Then, his tongue entered her entrance, and the pleasure made her toes curl. The feel of Ron's body on top of her as he kissed her and Draco's mouth working its magic made her lose herself in pleasure.

But suddenly they stopped, and Hermione opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows to see what was going on. She saw that Draco's hand was around Ron's stiff cock, slowly squeezing it. Ron's eyes were closed, obviously enjoying the touch. With great effort however, Ron opened his eyes and swatted Draco's hand away. "Not now Draco," he said, "its Hermione's birthday, we have to concentrate on her right now."

"Sorry, I just got a bit distracted seeing it dangling between your thighs." Hermione thought that hotter words hadn't ever been spoken.

But then Ron was back on her with a vengeance, and Draco resumed his skilful manipulation of her privates. Ron started kneading her breasts, and Draco, rubbed his thumbs on her clit, and slipped two fingers into her vagina. At the exact same moment, Ron pinched her nipples and Draco's third finger found her G-spot, and Hermione's back arched as she came violently.

Ron flopped down onto the bed beside her, taking care of himself as he found his release. Draco, who was fully clothed, sauntered up to the head of the bed, and dropped a chaste kiss on Hermione's lips. He kissed her check, and then whispered, "Happy Birthday, I love you," in her ear, and swiped his tongue into her ear.

Then he stood up straight, pulling her off the bed and said, "Your breakfast feast awaits you, my lady." Ron followed them as they went down to the dining room. Hermione didn't bother buttoning up her shirt, and was amazed to see the table laden with all sorts of delicacies. I see you've been learning some cooking spells," teased Hermione. "When did you become so domestic?"

"Oh please," scoffed Draco. "It just so happens that I am extremely skilful in all sorts of magic, and it seems that the brightest witch our age just is getting jealous," he added, playfully. Ron planted a loud smacking kiss on Draco's lips, and settled down for a meal, his stark nakedness not affecting his appetite at all.

After they'd eaten, Ron turned to Hermione and said, "It's your day honey, whatever you want to do, we'll do it. If you fancy a trip down to the shops or a spin in our new car, whatever, just say the word."

"Or if you would just like to stay in and get up to all sorts of naughty things, that's fine too," said Draco suggestively.

"Hermione bit her lip, then said, "Anything I want, huh? Well, then I want to see you two shag. The dirtier, the better. And I want to come while watching you."

Hermione dropped the shirt on the floor and settled herself against the headboard of the bed, and Ron made to join her there. "And where do you think you're going, Weasley? You heard our girl, she wants to watch," said Draco.

"You're wearing too many clothes. Why don't you strip first?" said Ron, waggling his eyebrows.

"Well obviously I'm going to take off my clothes. How else do you suppose we'll fuck?" said Draco.

"I think what Ron means is that you should _strip._ Come on, Draco, do a little strip tease for us! It's my birthday."

"Absolutely not. I will not make a fool of myself in front of you lot," said Draco airily.

"Please, Draco," said Hermione with a voice that went straight to his cock.

"Oh alright then, but remember Weasley, I'm going to punish you for this."

Draco, who was barefoot, gazed at the two nude people on the bed, and then slowly unbuttoned his white shirt, taking each button slowly, till it revealed a firm chest and a taut stomach. He dropped it where Hermione had dropped hers, and then crept onto the bed, first kissing Hermione and then Ron. He stood up, and opened the button on his trousers, unzipping slowly, to flash his black boxers. Once he'd stepped out of his trousers, he picked them and threw them at Ron's face.

"Hey, I'm watching," cried Ron, hastily removing the trousers so as to not miss a second of the show. Draco turned around, and hooked his thumbs on to the waistband of his boxers, and pulled them down. His tight ass came into view, and Ron whistled. With his back still to them, he gave a little shimmy, and then slowly pulled his pants down, and bending over to give the oglers a nice view.

Then quite suddenly, he whirled around and went straight to the bed and grabbed Ron's cock. With his free hand he pulled Ron up and pushed him against the wall next to the bed roughly, face first. Draco pressed his chest into Ron's back, enveloping his body. Draco grabbed Ron's ass, all the while biting at his smooth back. He then slipped an arm around Ron's middle, and pulled his stomach towards him, the other arm snaking down to play with Ron's balls.

Hermione found this incredibly hot, and began to touch herself. She was wet already.

"How do you want me to punish you Ron?" said Draco in a rough voice, both his hands occupied with lengthening Ron's dick. And then he stopped touching him completely. "Maybe I won't let you come, how would you like that? Or maybe, I might." And he began to pump his dick extremely slowly.

Draco pushed Ron onto the bed, and said, " _Incarcerous!_ " Ropes materialised out of thin air and tied Ron's wrists to the headboard, who had been trying to touch his own dick. Ron cried out in frustration, twisting his hips to seek his release somehow. Draco then proceeded to grip his own length, and said, "Bet you wish that was your cock, don't you Weasley?"

"Please, Draco," said Ron, but he could only watch as Draco went and started kissing Hermione fervently, their teeth clashing and lips smacking with each other. Ron let out a frustrated groan, and Draco relented.

Draco grabbed Ron's dick and shoved it into his mouth without a second's warning. His tongue circled the tip, and he took him in to the hilt. He bobbed his head up and down, his wet lips dripping with saliva and pre-cum. "This is so hot," said Hermione. "And it's about to get hotter," said Draco.

Draco released Ron's tethers, and said, "Ron, I want you to come in me."

Ron didn't need telling twice. He flipped Draco onto his back and climbed on top of him. He kissed him feverishly, and then broke apart. He pushed Draco's legs apart and placed his ankles on his shoulders, and inserted his little finger into his hole. Draco let out a sweet moan. One finger was quickly followed by a second and a third, and Ron made slight scissoring motions to open up the tight hole. He grabbed lube off the side table, and slathered his dick with it, preparing for entry.

"Okay, I said I wanted to watch, but turns out I can't stay away," said Hermione, and scooted over to suck Draco's cock, which was at half-mast. While Hermione worked Draco's cock, Ron pushed his dick into his asshole, and Draco cried out in pleasure. Ron increased the pace of his thrusts, his eyes closed as he neared ecstasy, and then he shouted, "I'm coming!"

Ron pumped his seed into Draco's hole, who squirmed with pleasure with the massage his prostate was getting and the royal treatment his cock was getting. Ron pulled out, thoroughly sated, and flipped to side to watch Hermione and Draco.

Draco, whose cock was throbbing with need, said, "Hermione, I need you." Hermione scrambled onto him, and pushed her hole onto his dick. Ron moved and sat behind Hermione's back, and grabbed her bouncing breasts as she matched pace with Draco's hips. Hermione's walls clenched and Draco's cum shot up his dick. They both came almost simultaneously, and then they all collapsed one on top of another, Draco not wanting to beak the intimate contact by pulling out.

As Hermione lay there sandwiched between her two lovers, their limbs all tangled in one another, and the delicious warmth of their bodies enveloping her, she was glad she had given this a chance, and it had paid off. Sure, this was an unconventional arrangement, but she was happy to have two men who loved her instead of one, who loved each other just as much.

It was definitely the best birthday ever.

She said, "So who's up for round three?"

A/n: I hope you liked this unconventional piece, just like Hermione, Ron and Draco's arrangement I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please read and review. Cheers!


End file.
